Sleepless Beauty
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku have some secrets kept from all of their friends and even each other. What happens when Lelouch regains his memories? Will Lelouch find comfort in Suzaku? Or turn to something else.. lulu/suza Rated M for later chapters.
1. Sleepless Beauty

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!***

Days were long, and nights were sleepless for Lelouch Lamprouge. Countless thoughts rushing through his head of only one person, Suzaku Kururugi.  
After a passionate kiss was shared between the two boys one evening, not a word had been spoken for just over three days.  
Lelouch stood in the mist of the shower and lifted his delicate pale fingers up to his lips as he thought of Suzaku, _'...Why did you kiss me?'_. Lelouch slowly sank to the floor as his thoughts spun in circles.  
"Nii-san? Are you almost ready for class?" Rolo asked as he opened the bathroom door a crack.  
Lelouch snapped out of his daze and looked up, "Yes Rolo, I'll be out in a second."  
The two brothers walked down the corridors of the school together.  
"Nii-san, you and Suzaku haven't been talking lately. Is everything alright?"  
"Everything is fine Rolo. Suzaku has just been very busy with work." Lelouch gave his brother a reassuring smile.  
Rolo smiled and nodded and continued to class.  
Lelouch leaned against a tree outside of the school after classes were over. As Lelouch ran his fingers through the grass he was sitting on, he noticed a shadow form behind him.  
"Didn't expect to see you here Lelouch." Suzaku sat beside his friend and smiled at him.  
"I didn't expect to see you here either." Lelouch gazed at his friends bright green eyes and the brown locks upon his head.  
Both took a pause from speaking, each hoping the other would break the unbearable silence that seemed to last forever.  
"Lelouch, about the other day-" Suzaku began to speak then felt a warm, unexpected kiss.  
Lelouch pulled away from Suzaku and bit his lip ashamed of what he had just done. Silence began to overcome them once again, as the best friends stared at one another. Suzaku lusted after Lelouch's amethyst eyes, his smooth black hair and his frail girlish figure, it was something he often admired.  
"Lelouch may I ask a very personal question?" Suzaku smiled softly  
Lelouch just nodded and kept eying over his friends tan skin and beautiful features.  
Suzaku lifted Lelouch's hand into his own and held it firmly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend? Does this mean you want me to be the uke?"  
Suzaku chuckled out a 'yes'.  
"Yes, Suzaku, I will be your girlfriend. But you have to promise me one thing." Lelouch smirked  
Suzaku looked slightly confused, "What do I have to promise you Lulu?"  
Lelouch pulled Suzaku close so their foreheads were touching, "Never leave me."  
Suzaku whispered, "I promise."  
The boys fell into a kiss, and both knew everything would be alright.


	2. Hold me until the suns up

_There's nothing I'd rather be doing than holding him in my arms, his head against my chest... Everything feels perfect now... Things used to be like this all the time, ever since we were younger; until that one day, that one day I found out that he's..._

"...Suzaku? Are you awake?" Lelouch interrupted Suzaku's thoughts and stirred a bit in his lap.

Suzaku smiled softly and brushed Lelouch's hair out of his face, "Yeah I am, is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to know if you were still here with me... The sun is coming up."

The boys laid together on Lelouch's bed watching the sunrise, the night had been long, and neither one of them slept a bit. The pink and purple hues of the sunrise shone into the bedroom slowly lighting up everything around them.

"I'm very tired Suzaku." Lelouch closed his eyes as the warmth of the sun ran over his body.

"Maybe we should go to bed?"

Lelouch was fast asleep before Suzaku even spoke.

_'He's just so beautiful...'_

It was near noon when Lelouch woke, he glanced around the room looking for his lover and found nothing except for a neatly folded pile of clothing and a towel with a note.  
_"Lulu, I had to work, I didn't feel it was right to wake you. I love you, I'll see you around five tonight."_  
Lelouch sighed and got out of his bed to take a shower. The rest of the afternoon dragged on as the ebony haired boy sat outside waiting for his boyfriend.

"Nii-san? Are you waiting for something?" Rolo casually walked over to his older brother and sat beside him.

Lelouch smiled at his brother, "I just wanted to sit outside, it's nice out today." Lelouch paused then turned to his younger brother, "Rolo may I ask you something?"

"Yes Nii-san, anything."

"What do you think of Suzaku?"

Rolo thought for a second, "I think he's a very good friend, why?"

"No reason."

"Nii-san, Rivalz asked me to go with him to the mall, is it alright if I go?"

Lelouch put his arms around his brother and hugged him close, "Yes, you don't need my permission to go with a friend, but thank you for asking."

"Ok Nii-san, thank you." Rolo left to find Rivalz

_Maybe I should call out for dinner tonight, I'm sure Suzaku will be tired after such a long day of work._  
Lelouch picked up his cellphone to call out for pizza.  
Once Suzaku was home, the two sat down to eat their dinner. Lelouch soon found himself in Suzaku's lap with lips pressed against his own. Suzaku's tongue invaded Lelouch's mouth making Lelouch moan for more. Lelouch's shirt was lifted off and tossed aside. Suzaku's hands ran up and down Lelouch's body as he struggled to unbutton his lovers pants. Once both of their clothes were off, Suzaku laid Lelouch down on the couch and placed two of his fingers on Lelouch's lips.

"Suck them," Suzaku commanded.

Lelouch took Suzaku's fingers into his mouth and sucked on them slowly and swirled his tongue around on them. Suzaku pulled his fingers away from Lelouch's mouth and slowly pushed a finger into him. Lelouch moaned quietly and winced a bit. A second finger was soon put into his entrance and Suzaku scissored him slowly. Suzaku pulled his fingers away from Lelouch after a while then rubbed some lotion on his erection before pushing into Lelouch.

A moan escaped Lelouch's mouth as he tried to fight back tears from the pain of Suzaku's hardness.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku held himself still.

"Yes, you're just so big," Lelouch smiled and bucked his hips slightly.

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch and started thrusting into him. They moved in sync both moaning and feeling each others bodies. Lelouch's sweet spot was hit over and over by Suzaku making him feel his climax coming on.

"Oh... Su...Suzaku... I'm..." Lelouch came on his stomach with a loud moan.

Suzaku came soon after Lelouch from the feeling of him getting tight around his hardness.  
The boys collapsed on the couch in each others arms and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Your personal Jesus

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

'_It's been one week since my memories have returned. I am Zero, Japan's personal Jesus. I've realized, the person that despises me the most, is also my best friend. Worst of all, my boyfriend._'

The morning sun shone down on Lelouch as he sat upon the roof of the school. The heat of the sun kept his body warm as he was pressed against one of the corners of the cool cement wall. Morning dew was still spread across the rooftop covering the back of his school jacket and pants.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku walked through the door that lead up to the roof.

"Oh, Suzaku do you need something?" Lelouch stood up and smiled softly.

"I came to find you, thought that you would be up here," Suzaku walked over to Lelouch and gently lifted his lovers chin then slowly kissed him.

The boys tongues intertwined as they fought for dominance in their kiss.

"Suzaku I can't do this right now," Lelouch backed away slowly.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it anything I can help with?"

"No, not at the moment." Lelouch picked up his school bag and headed for the door.

Suzaku sighed to himself and proceeded to his classes with Lelouch.

Lelouch was peeved with himself, but mostly C.C. Regaining his memories was not a bad thing, but the fact that he was torn between his lover and the world he was trying to recreate, was a huge issue.  
A silver blade reflected in the bathroom mirror as Lelouch stood watching himself. Warm blood ran from his wrists, trailing down his arms.

'_What other options do I have..._' Lelouch placed a blood stained knife into the sink, '_I'll make my pain stop..._'

"That's a bad idea Lelouch, there are other things you could choose to deal with your pain," C.C. walked into the bathroom and watched Lelouch's movements.

"Shut up witch, it's nothing to do with you," Lelouch drew a bath for himself.

"Why not figure it out? You're intelligent enough."

"C.C., I just need some alone time, go order a pizza or something."

"Hm, very well," C.C. left Lelouch alone.

Lelouch stepped out of his clothing and wrapped his wrists with some bandages. As soon as Lelouch slid down into his bath and relaxed, his cellphone rang.

'_Hmm, Suzaku..._' Lelouch hit the ignore button on his phone and went back to relaxing.

The sun set and it was soon dark outside and in the bathroom. Lelouch had neglected to turn on the lights.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku opened the bathroom door and turned on the lights, "Why are you in here in the dark?"

"No reason, just trying to wind down from a long day."

Blood stained the sink and parts of the floor, the bathwater Lelouch was marinating in was ice cold.  
The glow from Suzaku's face dissipated as he glanced around the bathroom, "Lelouch, what in the world happened?"

Lelouch zoned out of reality and fell unconscious to all of his surroundings. Suzaku lifted his friend from the water and wrapped him in a towel before carrying him to bed. Tears rolled down Lelouch's face as Suzaku held him in his arms as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Oh Lelouch..." Suzaku sighed as he placed his lover into bed and watched him sleep.


	4. Confessions of memories

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

'_It's been three days since Lelouch slit his wrists... I occasionally catch him scratching at his arms or trying to get a hold of things to harm himself with... I'm not sure how to help him, maybe I'll drag him to a shrink..._' Suzaku walked throughout the school with his books preparing to leave for home.

"Suzaku!" Shirley skipped over to him with her hair and, other things, bouncing.

"Oi, Shirley. Is there something I can help you with?" A faint smiled appeared across his face.

"I don't mean to bother you or anything but have you seen Lulu? He hasn't been in school since Tuesday. Is he skipping with Rivalz and Rolo again, to gamble?"

"Lelouch hasn't been feeling good this week, sorry I forgot to tell everyone I guess, I'll tell him you asked about him."

"Oh, alright Suzu, thank you!"

Suzaku left the red haired girl standing alone without saying another word.

"You know, Lelouch, if you harm yourself, what will Nunnally think?" C.C. said as she sprawled out on his bed.

"What concern is that of yours?" Lelouch put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes.

"Oh, never mind," C.C. paused for a moment, "But you know, I can't let you just off yourself, we still have our contract."

Lelouch let out a deep sigh and turned towards C.C. "I know, I won't break our contract, and I wouldn't 'off myself', I have to take care of Nunnally. You have to leave, Suzaku is coming home."  
C.C. arose from the bed and waved herself out of his room.

Lelouch crept over to his bed and sat down, pulling a small knife out from his pants pocket. The cold steel of the blade pressed against his skin gave Lelouch a thrill of excitement and pleasure. A cold yet warm sting fell onto his arm as the blade was slowly dragged down against his pale skin. The smell of blood filled Lelouch's senses as he closed his eyes and wished away all the pain he had caused to Suzaku and so many others.

"Lelouch, don't!" Suzaku dropped his books and ran over to Lelouch and snatched the knife away from him.

Lelouch sat with an expressionless look on his face.

"Why are you doing this to yourself? I don't want anything to happen to you... Did I do something wrong Lulu?" Suzaku wiped tears away from his eyes.

"I-I have to talk to you, it's very important..." Lelouch pushed himself away from Suzaku and slowly walked to the bathroom to clean up his arm.

'_Is he going to break up with me...? Did he find someone else...? If he found someone else, why would he be doing this to himself?_' Suzaku couldn't stop the hundreds of thoughts that rushed through his head.

Lelouch sat himself next to Suzaku on their bed and pivoted himself slightly to face him. Neither one of the boys could look at each other as an awkward silence dragged on for what seemed like hours even if it was only a few seconds.

"Suzaku, I-I," Tears formed in Lelouch's eyes before he could finish, "-I remember... I remember everything!"

Suzaku pushed Lelouch down onto the bed pinning him down with a knee in the stomach and both hands on Lelouch's shoulders, "You remember everything Lelouch? Tell me..."

Lelouch started to shake beneath the younger boy that had him pinned onto the bed.

"TELL ME LELOUCH!" Suzaku lifted a hand and slapped him across the face.

Lelouch winced in pain and continued to cry, "I remember, I'm, Zero..."

"Lelouch, do you have any idea how much pain you've caused me..."

"Suzaku, I can't be sorry enough. Now that I see that I'm in love with you, I-I can't go on being Zero and doing things like before..."

"Is that why you've been hurting yourself?"

Lelouch nodded, "Suzaku, I give you permission to take out your anger and pain on me, anything that you would like to do to me is fine."

"Everything that you have done that is the only thing you can think of?"

"I'm sorry."

"Shut up," Suzaku raised his hand once again and slapped Lelouch again then pulled him by his hair, "I'll have my way with you."

Suzaku stood up and violently grabbed Lelouch and pulled him by the hair again. Suzaku's hands traveled across Lelouch's face, his fingers tracing his features. Suzaku turned his friend's head to the side, holding a handful of long black hair, and brought his lips to Lelouch's neck. Their eyes met, but only for a second. Lelouch's upper body was pushed onto the bed face down and his pants were ripped down. His hands traveled up and down Lelouch's thighs and lower back.

"Mm, nice body." Suzaku undid his pants and pulled his already hard member out and pressed it against Lelouch's entrance.

Lelouch bit his lip and waited. Suzaku shoved himself into Lelouch taring him slightly. A scream escaped Lelouch's lips and he dug his nails into the sheets on the bed. Suzaku's thrusts into his lover were hard and fast that made him shout in pain.

"Oh, Lelouch, I f-fucking ha-hate you so much..." Suzaku pulled Lelouch's hair and turned his head to the side to kiss him.

"Su-za-ku, it hurts, so bad," Lelouch cried out in pain.

"Good," Suzaku moaned out as he started to reach his climax.

Lelouch's eyes rolled into the back of his head before passing out from pain. Suzaku reached his climax and came inside of Lelouch and collapsed on top of him.

"Lelouch?" Suzaku stood up off of him after relaxing for a moment, "Lelouch are you alright?" Suzaku rolled his boyfriend over and placed him under the covers on the bed.

'_I guess I didn't have to be so rough with him_'

"Suzaku?" A faint voice called out and a hand was placed on Suzaku's, "Thank you..." Amethyst eyes filled with care looked up at him.

"Things are going to be different now Lelouch, aren't they."

"Yes, they are," Lelouch closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep holding Suzaku's hand.

'_Maybe things will be better, and not just different..._'


	5. Life sucks without you

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

'_It's morning..._' Suzaku thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes.  
Lelouch was no where to be found, his side of the bed was neatly made, or well, it appeared it had been until Suzaku messed it up. Clean clothes for Suzaku were lain in a chair near the bed with a note.

_Here's some clothes for the day, I went and got them for you. I hope you don't mind.  
I'm out shopping at the mall with Rolo.  
We can talk about, well, you know, when I get home.  
Have a good day Suza._

-Love, Lelouch

Suzaku gazed over the note a few times tracing his finger on the words his lover had written neatly over the page. Thought's on how to discuss things with Lelouch about being Zero rushed through Suzaku's head so fast he had to sit down on the bed, slightly dizzy. Trying to brush aside all of his anger, hate and love for Lelouch, Suzaku decided to take a hot shower.  
As the water ran down Suzaku's tan and muscular back, he kept his eyes locked on the drain of the tub wishing all of his and Lelouch's pain would just stop, but he knew that was imposable at this point and time. Maybe sometime in the future? Nah, it'd never happen. Not after last night anyways. Suzaku's thoughts came to a halt as he remembered how bad he had hurt his friend the night before.

'_I didn't have to do that, did I..._' Suzaku closed his eyes tight and ran his fingers through his brown hair and let out a long sigh.

_'Su-za-ku, it hurts, so bad.'_ The words played over and over in his mind, as did the images that went along with it. Yet, under all of the guilt, he felt it was exotic, to punish Lelouch sexually.. Suzaku shook his head and turned off the water to the shower and dried off before slowly slipping into his clothes.

---

"Nii-san?" Rolo tugged on Lelouch's jacket.

Lelouch glanced down at his younger sibling and smiled softly, "Yes, Rolo?"

"Are you alright? You seem to be very quiet today, more than usual. Is something on your mind?"

"Yeah, but its nothing for you to worry about." Lelouch messed up Rolo's hair and gave him a big grin.

Rolo smiled at his brother gestures and nodded innocently, '_Maybe he got into a fight last night with a frie-_' Rolo stopped his thoughts mid sentence as he noticed a hickey on Lelouch's neck with his hair barely covering it, "Nii-san, do you have a girlfriend?"

Lelouch looked at Rolo and blinked, "No, why do you ask? And what business is that of yours anyways?" Lelouch smiled hoping to avoid getting into a deep conversation with his brother about relationships.

"Are you having relations with someone?"

"Rolo you're being very outspoken today."

"Don't avoid the subject, is that a bruise on your neck? Or are you having relations with someone?"

Lelouch quickly placed his hand on his neck covering the spot Suzaku loved to kiss, he must have done it without Lelouch noticing, "Oh, that, I um.."

Thinking back, every night, no matter what mood Lelouch was in he'd wait up for Suzaku. Suzaku was always over. Suzaku always spent the night. Suzaku ate dinner with them. He talked about Suzaku constantly, and, as a matter of fact, Suzaku talked about Lelouch as well.

'_What do you think of Suzaku?_' Lelouch wasn't asking how Rolo thought of him as a friend, he was asking him for his approval of the boy.

"You, Nii-san, you're..." Rolo's eyes got big as he looked at his older brother, even though he wasn't really his brother, he looked at Lelouch as an idol, no, a God.

"What Rolo?" Lelouch slowly lowered his hand from his neck and looked at his brother slightly concerned.

Rolo blushed and avoided looking Lelouch in the eyes, "You're, dating Suzaku, aren't you?"

The once noisy mall sounded silent as if everyone was watching Lelouch and waiting for his answer to Rolo's sudden questions. Lelouch cleared his throat and took a deep breath of air before spilling everything to his brother.

"So, are you gay?" Rolo's questions were beginning to bother Lelouch, but he tolerated the younger boy and his curiosity.

"I suppose you could say that, but I still have an interest in women. I catch myself watching girls a lot, but I don't plan to break up with Suzaku any time soon, we've been through so much together it would be devastating to loose him."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No, only you, we didn't really want to tell anyone. You found out on your own though, that, obviously, couldn't be helped since we do happen to live together, not much private time at home. I'm shocked that you haven't heard us at night sometimes," Lelouch smirked as he spoke.

Rolo shook his head trying to get the image out of his mind of Lelouch laying under Suzaku on the bed Rolo had sat on so many times with his brother, "You're gross.." Rolo smiled and sat on a bench.

"Well somethings just can't be helped now can they?" Lelouch sat next to him and casually crossed his legs with folded hands in his lap.

"You don't have feelings towards me do you Lelouch?" Rolo looked up at him with eyes full of confusion.

Lelouch smiled and placed a arm around his shoulders, "Never crossed my mind honestly, brother or not, I don't think I could drag you into that type of relationship with me," Lelouch gave a reassuring smile.

Rolo smiled at Lelouch, hoping things would stay the same. God forbid that Lelouch become one of those flamboyant gay guys. He was already feminine in the first place, with his appearance and attitude, but he really didn't need to emphasize on that and flaunt it about the town.

"Well, Lulu, I wont tell anyone if you don't want me to, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to."

"Yeah, thanks Rolo," Lelouch patted his brother on the head.

---

Lelouch arrived home with his brother by his side with a bag from the mall. The boys entered the house and put away the things they'd bought.

"Did you have fun?" Lelouch spun around and saw Suzaku standing directly behind him.

"Suza, you scared me," Lelouch placed his hand on his heart and sighed happily.

"Sorry hon," Suzaku wrapped Lelouch in a warming hug and kissed him on the top of his head.

Lelouch closed his eyes and placed his head against Suzaku's chest and swayed with him in a hug that neither one of them wanted to break away from.

"So did you have fun?" Suzaku said in a low whisper and placed his lips near Lelouch's ear.

"Yes, I did."

"Lelouch, about last night, I'm really sorry. I don't like hurting you, but part of me does, I think that might just be the part that's still angry at you about Euphie. I don't ever want to hurt you again. Right now, you and I, we pretty much have a classic romance," Suzaku laughed a bit, "we've been through so much together that I can't see us not being together like this, or even as friends. I just wanna let you know that no matter what happens between us, I'm still here and I love you..."

Lelouch gazed into Suzaku's eyes as both of them began to cry silent tears.

"Oh, Lulu, you're crying," Suzaku wiped their tears away.

"S-so are you..." Lelouch blushed trying not to be too soft, but Suzaku's words got to him and he just couldn't help it.

"Why don't you sign a treaty between the both of you? I'm sure that would help a lot, for both of you."

Suzaku spun around and caught sight of the green haired girl that had been watching and listening to everything that just went on. C.C. leaned against the doorway hunched slightly wearing a long nightshirt.

"How long have you been there and what are you talking about?" Suzaku let go of his grasp on Lelouch, not noticing his frown when he did so.

"Long enough to know that you two need to do something before you jeopardize your friendship and what you both believe in," C.C. went and sat next to the boys on the couch and watched them with an expressionless face, "you need to figure how to still be who you are, and still be together like this."

It didn't take long for Lelouch to pipe up, naturally, "So if Suzaku and the Black Knights sign a treaty, to either not fight each other, or to ban together, thing's will be; alright..."

"I don't think I could join the Black Knights, Lelouch." Suzaku said mostly to himself than Lelouch.

"Well, think of it like this: if I- er, Zero, Sides with you, Kururugi, and we fight for neither good nor bad, just all around equality, it could work."

"This is going to take some serious thinking." Suzaku walked to the bedroom to sit and think about everything the three had just discussed. They were right, there was no denying that. But could Suzaku really sign something with Zero saying that they'd fight together, not as friends nor enemies, not for good nor bad, just, equality? Maybe. Maybe, if a treaty was written up and Suzaku read it over carefully making sure there were no flaws within it and he was not about to be betrayed by Lelou-, no, he wouldn't do that, not again.

'_I guess we'll just have to wait and see,_' Suzaku laid down and rolled onto his side, watching the trees outside of the window, '_all of this is happening so fast, is that good or bad?_'

Suzaku's eyes closed as he relaxed waiting for something, anything, to inspire him, and lead him towards the right thing.


	6. Why do we have a treaty? Oh, that's why!

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

Lelouch casually walked into the bedroom and placed himself in a chair beside the bed. Lelouch looked over Suzakus body as he slept above the covers in nothing but boxers.

'_Suzaku...' _ Lelouch ran his fingers across Suzakus brow and into his hair caressing the wavy brown locks.

"Lelouch, did you just get home?" Suzaku sat up in bed and looked into Lelouch's eyes.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was writing up this," Lelouch reached into the bag beside his chair and pulled out some papers then handed them to Suzaku.

"Is this the treaty?" Suzaku questioned as he took the pages from Lelouch's hands.

"Yes, carefully put together by myself, C.C, and Kallen. I hope they're to your liking, if not, suggest something to me."

Suzaku read the papers he held, "Lelouch I don't think I can read this right now, I just woke up and I can't think."

Lelouch nodded and got up, putting the pages away before changing for bed. Suzaku watched Lelouch with lust in his eyes as the boy slowly stripped off his articles of clothing. The raven haired boy stood before his lover wearing only his pare small black underwear.

"Lelouch, your body is so gorgeous," Suzaku eyed him up and down and grinned.

"You think so? I don't." Lelouch walked toward Suzaku, swinging his hips slowly and seductively before straddling the younger boy's hips.

Suzaku pressed his lips against Lelouch's as he grasped his lover's sides. The friends fought for dominance in their passionate kiss that soon became rough as Lelouch nipped at Suzaku's lips. The thin, pale boy was thrown down onto the bed as his head landed with a soft thump on the pillows, before being straddled. A moan escaped both of their lips as their hips pressed together and they slowly started to grind on one another. Lelouch closed his eyes while Suzaku slid down his panties and kissed up and down his body. Suzaku soon hovered above the boy and watched him for a moment. The boy was utterly defenseless lying under him, his amethyst eyes locked onto Suzakus green as if awaiting orders. Their lips slammed together in a kiss that would probably bruise both of them, but neither cared as they were both caught up in a moment of ecstasy.

Suzaku pushed himself into Lelouch with no preparation, reopening the cuts from the night before. Lelouch let out a yelp right before Suzaku covered the boy's mouth to keep him quiet. They moved in rhythm moaning quietly into each others mouths as they kissed, their tongues dancing together. The pace picked up between them and Lelouch bucked his hips against his lovers.

"Lelouch… I don't think I can hold out much longer." Suzaku kissed Lelouch's neck and pushed into him harder and faster.

"Same here…" Lelouch clutched the boys back.

The lovers moaned, well, more like screamed each others name as they both came at the same time. Suzaku collapsed on Lelouch and watched him close his eyes once again.

"You make really cute faces when you orgasm Lelouch."

"Oh be quiet Suzaku…" Lelouch playfully shoved Suzaku over and laid on him and cuddled.

As the Lelouch drifted off to sleep, Suzaku couldn't help but wonder if what they had was real, or all an act. He knew that it had been real when Lelouch hadn't gotten his memories back yet, but now that he was Zero again, could he really be trusted?

'_Lelouch, I hope you're serious about this relationship and treaty… I love you, but I feel that I can't trust you, not you that I love, but you that is Zero…' _Suzaku played with Lelouch's hair before falling asleep holding him close.

The sun was rising over the horizon and glistening with the morning dew. Lelouch slowly got out of bed, trying not to wake the boy that slept beside him as he slipped into a bathrobe. Lelouch stepped outside and watched the orange and purple hues that blended with the dark blue sky.

"Good morning Lelouch." Kallen walked up to Lelouch in her Black Knights uniform.

Lelouch turned to face the girl, "Good morning Kallen, could I help you with something?"

"Lelouch, the Black Knights and I were wondering why we are signing a treaty with Suzaku."

"Personal reasons Kallen. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Are you trying to save your friendship with him? Isn't it a little late to be doing that? I'm sure he won't forgive you, and even if he does he won't trust you again."

"Kallen, the reason for the treaty is of personal matters, right now it is none of your concern. Stick with piloting your knight mare.

"Lelouch, why are you outside?" Suzaku looked at Lelouch before turning to Kallen with eyes filled with hate.

"Just some business Suzaku, please go back inside. I'll be there in a minute."

As soon as the door shut Kallen spoke up to Lelouch, "Is this why you're singing a treaty, because he's living with you?"

"Kallen, that's not the reason. Suzaku isn't living with me." Lelouch and the redheaded girl walked together.

"Then why is he here?" The girl stood in font of Lelouch glaring at him, "Wait, Lelouch, you're sleeping with Suzaku, aren't you."

Lelouch stood in silence for a moment before pushing past the girl, "Is it really that obvious?" Lelouch yawned out of boredom with the conversation.

"Well it is now, why are you sleeping with him?"

"I don't know Kallen; maybe we actually like one another. Anyway, isn't this a little off topic?" Lelouch found a place to sit down and try and ignore the girl that was pestering him.

"No it's not we're still talking about the treaty." Kallen folded her arms

Lelouch smirked, "Oh really? I thought we were discussing my personal life with Suzaku and why we're sleeping together."

Kallen blushed a shade of red almost as dark as her hair, "So, you two really like each other? How'd it happen?"

Lelouch nodded, "I've liked him since I was ten. I'm not sure when he started to like me. We shared a kiss a while back then soon after that we confessed our love to one another and started dating. This doesn't have to change our plans though Kallen, we can still continue with the Black Knights, as far as Suzaku, he doesn't have to know everything that goes on. Does he?"

'_He doesn't have to know everything that goes on. Does he?' _Kallen played the words over and over in her head, "Lelouch, what are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything Kallen. But until something is figured out, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Lelouch walked back into the house not giving Kallen a chance to respond.

'_Lelouch what in the world are you planning?'_ Kallen thought as she walked away, _'Never thought you'd be into guys, always thought you were either after Shirley or C.C. Guess it's true, you learn something new every day.' _


	7. You're dating Lelouch!

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the Characters!!!!**

Lelouch entered the house brushing past Suzaku.

"What was she here for?" Suzaku fallowed him to the bedroom.

"I'm not sure." Lelouch looked through his clothes for his school uniform.

"Are you going to school Lelouch?" Suzaku sat on the bed and watched the boy.

"Yes, I haven't been there in around a week now. I'm sure Miss. Veletta is going to be angry with me, as will Shirley." As Lelouch left the bedroom he glanced over his shoulder and gave Suzaku a wink.

Suzaku arose from the bed and once again fallowed Lelouch, this time to the bathroom. The steam from the water caused condensation over the boy's bodies before stepping into the shower. Suzaku lightly licked over Lelouch's neck causing the boy to let out a small groan. Suzaku's arms wrapped around Lelouch's thin waist, pulling the two of them closer into a warm, deep kiss. Lelouch felt as if Suzaku was sucking his breath right out of him, he could have been, but Lelouch was too caught up with kissing the boy that it didn't matter if he was.

Lelouch was pinned against the cold, wet shower wall as Suzaku lifted him up to rest on his hips. Lelouch moaned out Suzaku's name as he grinded against the boy.

"What no foreplay?" Lelouch smirked at Suzaku before moaning from another grind from his hips.

Suzaku slowly pushed himself into Lelouch's small entrance and began to thrust. Lelouch's moans echoed throughout the bathroom.

"Nii-san, are you alright in there?" Rolo knocked on the door.

Suzaku nearly dropped Lelouch hearing the young boy speak to them.

"Yeah Rolo, I'm just fine. Why don't you go make breakfast for yourself? I'll be out soon." Lelouch slapped his hands over his mouth as Suzaku began to thrust again before the boy left.

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch before laying him down in the bottom of the tub. Lelouch wrapped his legs around the brown haired boy's waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Suzaku thrust himself deep within Lelouch, hitting the spot that would make Lelouch scream nearly every time it was even slightly grazed. Lelouch ran his nails across Suzaku's back while trying to hold back his orgasm.

"Oh Lelouch, you know it's alright to come for me." Suzaku smiled.

"I-I know, I ju-just don't want to c-c… oh Suzaku!" Lelouch moaned and came on his stomach, still bucking his hips from his intense orgasm.

Suzaku came soon after Lelouch, filling his insides.

The water in the shower was turned off and both were soon dressed and ready for their day. Lelouch walked to class with his younger brother smiling the whole way there.

"You seem awfully happy today Lulu!" Shirley skipped over to him and smiled big.

"Hi, Shirley, yeah I'm very happy today." Lelouch smiled at the redhead girl.

"Why's that? Did something good happen?"

Lelouch blushed thinking of Suzaku, "Oh no I'm just in a good mood."

"Oh Lulu you're lying! What happened? Or what is going to happen?" Shirley was starting to bug Lelouch.

Lelouch sat down at his seat in the back of class and crossed his legs, "I'm just glad to be here with my friends is all."

"Well you better be glad to be with us!" Rivalz put Lelouch in a headlock and messed his hair up.

"Ah! Rivalz! Knock it off!" Lelouch pouted and tried to get out of Rivalz grasp.

After Rivalz was done messing with Lelouch's hair, Lelouch desperately tried to fix it.

"Lelouch, it looks fine." Rolo smiled at his brother.

"_-an anonymous source stated earlier today, 'We have word that The Black Knights and part of the Britannian Army, one of the Knights of Seven, are going to sign a peace treaty-'the source also stated that this does not mean that the war on Japan is going to stop, but it's a sure sign that things might be a positive reflect for future negotiations. " _Lelouch dropped his books as the reporter on the television spoke.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Shirley placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine I just didn't sleep well last night." Lelouch was puzzled, who could have spilled something about this? Did someone overhear Lelouch and Suzaku talking? Maybe someone heard him and Kallen only an hour ago. No, that's too quick to hit the news like that. Though, that incident in Shinjuku hit the news quickly. Oh well, it's of no concern now. The news is out, there's nothing he can do to stop it.

Lelouch sighed and picked up the books he dropped.

"Lelouch," Suzaku ran into the room and tackled him out of his seat, knocking the books off the desk that Lelouch had just picked up.

Lelouch gave Suzaku an angry glare before rolling his eyes and trying to get up. Suzaku held Lelouch in a hug on the floor.

"Ha-ha, Suzaku you're being awfully friendly there to Lelouch!" Rivalz laughed and watched the two on the floor.

Suzaku giggled and helped Lelouch up. Lelouch brushed himself off and glared at Suzaku, "That's twice today that I've been assaulted by someone."

"Oh Lelouch you weren't assaulted! You were just being loved by your friends," Milly smiled and leaned on her desk, "Oh and Lelouch, where did that hickey come from? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Lelouch blushed, "No, I don't have a girlfriend and it's not a hickey, it's just a bruise," Lelouch capped his hand over his neck.

"But Lulu it looks like bite marks," Milly grinned.

"Milly, don't you find it a little rude to be into my business all the time? But fine, I'll tell you so that I'm not continuously bothered by you," Lelouch paused, "I have been seeing someone."

"Oh, goodie! Who is it?"

Shirley stood across the room out of Lelouch's site pouting out of anger and jealousy waiting to hear who he was dating.

"I'm not going to tell you, I don't need any more attention drawn to myself than I have now. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to gather up my work," Lelouch bent down to the floor to pick up his books and papers.

"Well, Suzaku, do you have a girlfriend also?" Milly smiled.

Suzaku blushed, and smiled, "Yeah, I have a girlfriend..."

"Oh Suzaku tell us about her, what's she like?" Rivalz leaned across his desk and grinned.

"Well, she's really pretty. Her hair is gorgeous and so soft. She has a bit of a snippy personality sometimes, but she can also be very sweet. What captures me the most though, is her eyes, they're the most gorgeous color and they sparkle every time we're around each other…" Suzaku blushed once more thinking of Lelouch.

Lelouch stood up off the floor blushing and trying his hardest not to smile at Suzaku's kind and caring words. The two boys smiled at each other and sat together in the back of the class. Their hands slipped below the table and their fingers linked together in a tight hold. Lelouch faked a yawn and pretended to fall asleep, before casually leaning on Suzaku. Suzaku smiled at the fact that the raven haired boy had become very submissive with him, in the middle of class at that. Lelouch, eventually, did fall asleep with his head rested lightly on Suzaku's chest. The chocolate haired boy wrapped his arm around Lelouch and held him closer.

"Oh my God, Suzaku you're not dating a gorgeous girl, you're dating Lelouch!" Rivalz screamed, waking Lelouch up from his sound sleep on his boyfriend.

The whole class turned and looked at Lelouch and Suzaku as they quickly pushed away from the other. Silence fell, even amongst the teacher of the class. After Lelouch gathered what just happened, he picked up a book and through it at Rivalz head. Rivalz dodged the book and laughed.

"Rivalz you, you, arrogant fool!" Lelouch sprung out of his seat and lunged at Rivalz.

"Lelouch, stop it!" Suzaku grabbed Lelouch around the waist to hold him off Rivalz. It's not like Lelouch would have done much damage though.

"Rivalz you're a presumptuous little twat!" Lelouch squirmed in Suzaku's grasp.

Lelouch was soon kicked out of class for his outbursts and actions toward his friend. As he stormed through the hallways of the school he swore under his breath about Rivalz. How could he have done something like that? In a public place at that, he could have talked to Lelouch and Suzaku privately. Lelouch felt as if he would never live this down, especially acting out like that toward one of his best friends.

"Oi, Lelouch!" Suzaku ran down the hall and caught up with Lelouch, "Are you alright? I'm sure Rivalz didn't mean to say that in front of everyone. Hell, you and I both knew that everyone would find out sooner or later, but in this case it was sooner," Suzaku smiled and tried to cheer Lelouch up with his sentances that seemed to just run together he was talking so fast.

"Yeah well, we're officially the faggots of the school." Lelouch went outside and leaned on a tree.

"So? What does that matter, we love each other that's what should matter," Suzaku put his arm around Lelouch and pulled him close.

Lelouch sighed and looked up at the delicate green leaves of the tree they were under. The way the sun shone against the leaves turned them a bright mixture of green and yellows. Lelouch turned to Suzaku and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Suzaku, this is the tree that we were under when you asked me out."

Suzaku's arms fell around Lelouch's waist as he stared into the seductive pools of purple hues that were Lelouch's eyes, "I know," Suzaku softly pressed his lips to Lelouch's. Lelouch's lips were soft and warm. Suzaku parted his lips allowing his lovers tongue to dance into his mouth. Lelouch's tongue grazed across Suzaku's and brushed around his moist cavern.

"Oh Shirley stop spying on them!" Milly tugged at Shirley's jacket.

'_Lulu is gay? Was I just not good enough for him that he had to turn to a guy?' _Shirley was pulled away from the window by Milly, but not before seeing Lelouch and Suzaku's make out session.

Lelouch pulled away from Suzaku and smiled at him, "I guess you're right, no, I know you're right. What matters is that we love each other. Now only if we could sort out this treaty thing, everyone knows about it now."

Suzaku nodded and kissed Lelouch's forehead before walking him home, _'Yeah, the treaty… We'll see what happens with that; Lelouch…"_

_**Sorry that everyone is kinda finding out at once about Lelouch and Suzaku's relationship. (I mean like, one chapter after another finding out type of thing.) lol?**_


	8. Why do I love you?

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

_**Suzaku's POV:**_

_Lelouch just doesn't seem so, trusting with this whole 'treaty' thing, I honestly feel like it's a load of shit. I love the boy, I really do, and he's more than just my best friend. He's just been acting very strange lately. More than he normally is. I really feel that I'm obligated to do something about this whole, 'Zero' thing. There's no need for him to even be Zero anymore, he has me to protect him and his siblings. The amount of people he has harmed can't be brought back, there's no replacing that pain… I hate to admit it, but I'm still in love with Euphie. Lelouch and I have always cared for each other in the past, and we still are caring for each other; but, unless he changes his ways and leaves the Black Knights, I might have to do something about it._

_**Lelouch's POV:**_

_Even though Suzaku and I have become closer over the time we've been dating, I feel that he's hiding something from me. I love him so much and I'm trying my best to change for him. Yes, I do know that you're not supposed to change for someone; it's just something I NEED to do, not just for Suzaku's benefit, but for my own as well, even Rolo's. Rolo needs a real life, if I can get him away from the Black Knights and the government, he could be a real teenager. But that's not the issue right now. I currently fear that the Black Knights will hold a grudge, or even leave because of this treaty._

Zero sat across from Suzaku at a large round table with several of the Black Knights, along with C.C. A pen was handed to Suzaku, postulating him to sign the treaty. Suzaku picked up the pen and signed on the line. Zero, took the pen from Suzaku's hand and nonchalantly signed the page.

"Well Suzaku Kururugi, I'm positive this is truly, history in the making." Lelouch smiled beneath the mask.

"Yes it is," Suzaku reached his hand across the table to grasp Zeros out held hand.

The black prince and the white knight left the room and walked down the hallway of the Black Knights headquarters. Lelouch felt as if he had just signed a wedding certificate with Suzaku.

"Suzaku, I am very pleased that we have signed this piece of paper. Knowing that you and I no longer have to fight despite our differences, just makes me, well, shall I say, happy as a school girl?" Lelouch removed his mask once they were alone in a room and smiled at Suzaku.

"I'm glad too Lelouch," Suzaku placed his hands on Lelouch's cheeks and pulled him to a warm kiss. Suzaku's kisses were intoxicating to the boy.

Lelouch placed his head on Suzaku's chest and inhaled the sent. Suzaku always smelled good to Lelouch, his sent hadn't changed since they were younger. Lelouch remembered falling asleep to Suzaku's warmth and smell while they were children. Maybe that was one of the reasons he was suddenly feeling sleepy? Oh well, it didn't matter, he was comfortable in Suzaku's arms, feeling like no one could touch him, he was immune to the world.

Lelouch awoke from a long slumber wondering what time it was, as boy rolled over from where he was laying he realized he was on his own bed. The clock read 7:14am. Lelouch sighed and sat up and glanced around his room.

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Rolo entered the room wearing a small pink apron and stirring what appeared to be pancake batter.

"Yes Rolo, I'm fine," Lelouch stood from the bed taking a pause from talking, "Rolo where is Suzaku?"

Rolo smiled at the older boy and kept stirring his batter, "He dropped you off last night, and you seemed very tired so he figured he'd go home. You slept for a very long time Nii-san," Rolo started to walk away before he stopped and turned to looked at Lelouch once more, "I'm cooking breakfast for us, if you hurry and get dressed it will still be warm for you to eat."

Lelouch nodded and dressed himself, slowly smoothing out the wrinkles on his school uniform. Lelouch looked at himself in the mirror that hung on the wall in his room, _'Am I gaining weight? Maybe Suzaku and I should cut down on going out to eat so much.' _Lelouch shrugged to himself and walked down the stairs to the dining room table. Rolo placed a plate full of food in front of Lelouch. The plate had pancakes dressed with fresh strawberries in their own syrup. Lelouch picked up a fork and began to eat his breakfast. The small red strawberries were tart, but the thick pink syrup was sweet, balancing out the taste. The pancakes Rolo had made were thick and puffy.

"Rolo this is an awful lot to eat," Lelouch smiled and took another bite.

"Oh I'm sorry Nii-San." Rolo frowned a bit.

Lelouch smiled again at his younger brother, "Oh no Rolo, it's fine. I was just saying how there is a lot here."

Rolo smiled and stuffed a huge bite of pancakes into his mouth. Lelouch laughed at the younger boys actions and finished his breakfast. The brothers washed the dishes together; actually, more like played in the water and made a mess. Lelouch's morning started off great, he was having fun with his younger brother and, being the nitpicky person he is, didn't seem to care about the watery mess they had just made on the floor. Rolo and Lelouch walked to class together with arms locked and crossing over each others legs every step they took. The boys messed up their crisscross walking pattern and fell over onto the floor laughing.

"Lulu, are you alright?" Shirley looked overtop of the boys that lay on the floor.

"Yes Shirley, I'm fine. I'm just having some fun with my brother." Lelouch stood up and helped his younger brother off the floor and smiled at Shirley.

Shirley blushed and looked away from Lelouch, "So, how are you and Suzaku doing?"

Lelouch looked at the redheaded girl and smiled, "We're doing well. Speaking of Suzaku, have you seen him today?"

"Oh no Lulu I haven't," Shirley clutched her books close to her person, "Lulu, Madam President wanted us to meet this morning in the student counsel room."

Lelouch nodded and locked arms with Rolo again and continued their walk. Rolo giggled and held onto his brother's arm tight then looked up at him. Lelouch smiled and entered the student counsel room and fell on the couch with Rolo in his arms. The violet eyed boys stopped their laughing when they looked up and saw Milly holding a clip board.

"You seem in a good mood this morning Lulu!" Milly bounced a bit and smiled, "Alright well let's get started," Milly passed around papers to everyone, "We're having a party!"

Lelouch sighed and read over the papers, _'A maschera ball. Wear as you wish, but you must be masked…' _Lelouch sighed once again and left the room inconspicuously. The boy ran into his best friend nearly knocking him over.

"Oh Lelouch, I'm sorry," Suzaku smiled at him, "I didn't expect to see you here today after yesterdays incident."

"Oh well Rolo seemed as if he wanted me to come today, so I did," Lelouch walked down the hall with Suzaku toward the doorway to the roof, "You're a bit late today Suzaku."

Suzaku nodded and opened the door for Lelouch and held his hand as they walked up the stairs together, "Well I woke up late, sorry I couldn't spend the night with you yesterday, I figured you wanted to sleep and I had to go to work."

Lelouch stepped onto the flat of the roof, and then leaned over the edge looking over the school, "That's alright, but even if you didn't have to work my being tired wouldn't have been an issue."

Suzaku smiled and hopped up onto the ledge and looked at Lelouch, "You're a sweetheart."

Lelouch playfully pushed Suzaku with his fingers, "Oh be quiet."

The two laughed together before falling into a sudden silence that dragged on. Suzaku laid down on the rooftop and watched Lelouch twirl his finger within his black school jacket. The way his delicate fingers worked the material of the jacket was mesmerizing to Suzaku. His pale, pink fingers ran up and down the hem on the bottom of the jacket.

"Lelouch are you fidgeting?" Suzaku broke their silence and made Lelouch jump in surprise, but he quickly regained his posture.

"A little bit…Suzaku; do you feel that everyone is going to look at us somewhat different now…now that we're um, 'out of the closet'?" Lelouch bit his lip softly and looked at Suzaku hoping for some reassuring expression on his face.

Suzaku thought for a moment then noticed Lelouch was studying him, "I'm sure they will, and I know you know they will as well. Is there something else that's bothering you Lelouch?"

Lelouch shrugged his thin shoulders and leaned on the wall peeking over the edge, "Suzaku do you have a problem with me being Zero? You seem as if you don't want to be bothered with me, I know you love me, but we're just too some extent distance, psychologically," Lelouch took in a deep breath, "I know you don't approve of me being Zero, but I'm sure, no; I know it's for the best. I've promised I will never hurt you intentionally, and I've also promised to change my ways."

Suzaku sat silent just watching Lelouch, hoping that he could avoid this conversation. Suzaku was only afraid that Lelouch would turn into the 'old' Zero once again, become harsh, and order the execution of anyone that gets in his way. That's not the way things should be, Lelouch should try and be peaceful and reasonable; just like he had done with Suzaku. Suzaku rejected this offer of joining Zero, he rejected the fact that Lelouch could ever change. Just because of Euphie. There was no need for that girl to…no, these thoughts have to stop. He is with Lelouch now.

Suzaku sighed and looked up at the boy once again, "Well Lelouch, as you said, you already know that I don't approve of the fact that you are Zero, but I have to accept who you are, as you have accepted that I am Japanese."

"Suzaku, I never had to accept that you're Japanese, you've been my best friend for a very long time now, and I've never looked down upon the Japanese. You should know that," Lelouch folded his arms and raised an eyebrow at Suzaku as if waiting for more of a response for his questions.

Suzaku stood up from where he was seated and hugged Lelouch, the boy didn't unfold his arms, as he was still frustrated with his boyfriend, but soon enough he acknowledged the hug and held on tight to the boy.

"Suzaku, you didn't answer my questions. I don't want to know that you will accept who I am, I want to know that you have accepted who I am," Lelouch whispered into Suzaku's ear, almost seductively. Lelouch leaned and kissed Suzaku's ear and sucked on it a little, giving it nips around the lobe.

The boy let out an uncontrolled moan and pulled Lelouch closer whispering, "I haven't accepted who you are Lelouch, but I will. Give me time."

The smaller boy pushed away and walked to the door, "When you're ready to come around to who I am, please don't hesitate to alert me." Lelouch walked down the stairs, leaving Suzaku alone on the roof.

Suzaku frowned and shook his head, _'Lelouch you're self-centered jerk… why in the world do I love you?'_ Suzaku fallowed the boy back into the school and walked to class with him, they were late, but what was new there?

Suzaku passed Lelouch a note when no one was watching, _'Meet me at the Kururugi shrine at 7pm...'_ Lelouch stuffed the note into his pocket and smiled at Suzaku.

Lelouch nodded at Suzaku and gave him a smile. The boy wondered if his boyfriend had planned a special romantic dinner for the two of them. Maybe it was just a chance to sit alone in a place they used to be at all the time? It didn't matter either way; he was going to be with Suzaku.

The brown haired boy gave a smile and left the room into the hall, alone, "He's coming, yes, alone. No, please don't arrive until thirty minutes after we meet. I need some time with him. Yes, I understand. Thank you," Suzaku hung up his cell phone and leaned in a window regretting what he had just done.

**OMG what's going to happen?! MUAHAHA *cough* sorry. Lol. I'm sure a bunch of you can guess what is going to happen. Or not? Oh well, don't try and guess. Just wait for it!!!!**


	9. I thought you loved me

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!**

**--Ok so there's some minor LuluxRolo in this chapter…**

**It's a bit depressing chapter (I feel that it is,) and um yep.**

---

Lelouch put on a sleeveless black t-shirt and tucked it into his black pants.

"Where are you going Nii-san?" Rolo sat in the chair within Lelouch's room watching him change.

"Suzaku asked me to go meet him tonight," Lelouch smiled and pulled his blazer on, "I think he has a surprise for me, so don't wait up. Maybe Rivalz could come over to keep you company for a while," Lelouch bent over and kissed his younger brother softly.

Rolo nodded and blushed and got up to call Rivalz. The older boy left their home and started his walk to the Kururugi shrine. It was only 6:30; Lelouch was going to be early. Lelouch sat upon the steps and looked around remembering all of the times he shared with Suzaku there, he couldn't help but smile. The sun was starting to set over the hills and the purple hues complimented the cherry blossoms well. Lelouch closed his eyes, leaning backwards onto his elbows, listening to the birds and calm wind through the trees and the slight drip, every time a flower pedal landed into the water.

"Lelouch, you're here early," Suzaku walked to Lelouch and sat beside him.

"Hmm, yes I am. I figured it would be quite relaxing to sit here for a while and remember the fun we used to have."

Suzaku smiled a bit and leaned over and kissed Lelouch softly upon his pale lips, Lelouch smiled and kissed back delicately.

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Lelouch sat up off of his elbows and looked into Suzaku's green eyes.

Suzaku frowned and placed an arm around the small boy, "Lelouch, you know that I love you, and that I want the best for you; right?"

Lelouch looked at Suzaku with worried eyes, "Yes Suzaku, I love you as well and I want the best for you. What's going on?"

The green eyed boy sighed and ignored Lelouch's question. They had little time to spend together; it was already ten after seven. Twenty minutes…twenty minutes to go.

"Did you just want to spend some time with me Suzaku, away from everyone?" Lelouch kissed behind Suzaku's ear and nuzzled against him.

Suzaku smiled a bit and kissed the boy on the top of his head, "Yes Lelouch, I wanted some time alone with you, just the two of us," Suzaku prevented himself from crying; Lelouch didn't notice, however.

The two sat in silence holding onto one another, watching the sunset. As it started to get cold, Suzaku held the boy closer and glanced at his watch, _'7:28…' _Suzaku sighed before placing a gentle kiss against Lelouch's lips. Lelouch noticed the difference and extra warmth of this kiss and pulled away slightly. It wasn't a normal kiss from Suzaku; it was warm, yet cold… Lelouch heard a noise from behind and jumped up, seeing a nightmare appear before his eyes.

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia, don't move!" _A voice came from within the nightmare and Lelouch turned and looked at Suzaku with wide eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Lelouch…" Suzaku looked to the ground as men ran up behind Lelouch, blindfolding him.

"W-what's going on?! Suzaku help me!" Tears welled up in Lelouch's eyes and poured down his face from under the blindfold, burning his cheeks, "Please, help me Suzaku!"

"I love you Lelouch, but I can't fully trust you until you're no longer a threat," Suzaku kissed Lelouch's tear stained cheek before he was placed into handcuffs and shoved into an armored police car.

Silence overwhelmed the vehicle as Lelouch was taken to a maximum security prison. He could not see where he was, only hear. His blindfold was forbidden to be taken off, due to geass of course.

'_It's now been two weeks since I was arrested and betrayed by Suzaku, this place isn't how a prince should be treated. Accused of being Zero or not, I should not be living in these conditions,' _Lelouch sat in the corner of the dirt covered cell with his knees up to his chest, arms folded, waiting for his trial that afternoon, _'Maybe if I'm let go I could get a job and find an apartment for Rolo and myself…' _

Lelouch was placed into handcuffs, re-blindfolded and walked into a court room. He was positioned in front of a private crowd of people that included Suzaku, Rolo and even Nunnally; Lelouch, of course, did not know his younger siblings were present. If he was found guilty, he would surely be executed.

The trial dragged on, for hours. Suzaku sat in the back of the court room with guilt building up in his stomach about what he had done, and the fact that Lelouch could possibly be killed.

"_Lelouch Vi Britannia is proven innocent due to lack of evidence, however, Lelouch will be monitored for a year by the court and random visits from social workers." _The Judge dismissed the court, leaving Lelouch and the rest of the crowd in utter shock.

The blindfold was removed from Lelouch's eyes and he blinked a few times taking in the bright light from the court room, _'C.C. has to be behind this…Good…' _Lelouch thought as he arose from his seat. Lelouch proceeded to get his things from his cell, before going home with his younger brother. He needed a shower desperately.

"Nii-san, what are you going to do now? It has been all over the news that you have been accused of being Zero. Will you go back to school?" Rolo clung to his side.

"Well Rolo, I plan to go back to school, but now that I've been accused of being Zero and it was on the news that I am a prince, I'll just have more people bothering me than usual." Lelouch undressed in front of his younger brother and stepped into the shower. Rolo blushed as he watched him.

"Well, um, am I still going to be your brother?" Rolo sat on the lid of the toilet waiting for a response.

"Well Rolo, since the school believes that you are truly my younger brother, why don't we make it official?" Lelouch poked his head out from behind the shower curtain and smiled at him.

Rolo nearly fell off of where he was seated in shock and happiness, "Really?!" Rolo nearly yelled before slapping his hands over his mouth.

Lelouch laughed and continued with his shower, "Yes Rolo, really."

Rolo bounced up and pulled open the cream colored shower curtain and hugged his older brother, getting soaked by the shower. He couldn't contain himself, no one had ever thought of him as real family before.

"Rolo," Lelouch exclaimed as he fell over with his fully clothed brother on top of his nude body.

"S-sorry Nii-san, I got too excited…" Rolo started to stand up off of Lelouch but was pulled into a wet and warm kiss. Rolo's eyes got large but then closed as he enjoyed the kiss from his brother.

As they broke away Lelouch smiled and stood up with Rolo and placed his hand on the boys blushing cheek, "You're so adorable."

Rolo blushed a brighter red and looked away with a small smile, "Thank you; I guess."

"You guess? Hmm," Lelouch kissed Rolo's warm cheek and undressed him, "You shouldn't be in here with clothing on Rolo; it isn't good," The boys smiled and took a shower together, a non-sexual one, and talked about what they should have for supper.

The 'shower buddies' sat together and ate their supper. Lelouch fell deep into thought, about Suzaku. Would he be at school again? Would he proceed to accuse Lelouch of trying to hurt people? It doesn't matter, if Suzaku goes to school, Lelouch would have his classes switched. If he accuses Lelouch once again, he'd surly move to live a more, content life.

"…and so Rivalz was really freaking out and was all like 'no wonder he acts like that!' and you should have seen Shirley's reaction; Lelouch?" Rolo waved his hand in font of the boys face.

"Huh? S-sorry Rolo, my mind was in other places. Continue, please." Lelouch smiled softly.

Rolo smiled and continued to talk about school and his now close friends as they cleaned their plates together and sat watching television. Before they knew it, the clock read 11:47pm and Rolo was sound asleep in Lelouch's arms.

--

"_Good morning Lelouch! How are you? You don't look like you were in prison. Are you really a prince?" _The questions shot out of everyone's mouths at once.

Lelouch sighed and sat down at his desk and looked up seeing Shirley, "Good morning Shirley. How are you?"

Shirley blushed and looked at him, "I um, I'm fine. How are you Lulu?" Shirley asked with her usual over enthusiastic voice.

Lelouch smiled and crossed his legs, "Fine I suppose. I'm glad to be back here, also glad all that nonsense is over with."

"Um Lulu, I'm sure you've been hearing this all morning but, are you really a prince?"

"Oh Shirley, that's so rude!" Milly hugged Lelouch from behind.

"And I suppose you're not rude, Milly?" Lelouch said sarcastically. "And yes Shirley, its true."

"Oh um, that's cool. Why didn't you tell us?" Shirley leaned on the desk beside him.

"Well I was afraid of being used as a diplomatic tool by my father, as I once was before."

Shirley didn't dare ask Lelouch about his real past. Everyone had always learned that Lelouch was an orphan adopted into the Ashford family. No one but Milly knew the real story, that is until now. But Lelouch still neglected to tell his friends that his father had basically traded him and his younger sister to the Kururugi family as a diplomatic tool. Now that Lelouch thought about it, Suzaku basically owned him, as a piece of property that was given to the Kururugi family. That thought made Lelouch frown inside.

"Why were you accused of being Zero in the first place, Lelouch?" Rivalz stuck his face into the boys.

"I fit the apparent persona. It's mainly because of my high IQ." Lelouch opened his school books and flipped through the pages.

"Are you sure you're not Zero?" Rivalz smiled and started to bother Lelouch.

"How could I not be? Unless I was schizophrenic, I don't think I could be Zero." Lelouch smiled, mostly to himself, _'C.C. had agreed to be Zero in my place until the news died down. If I'm seen in school at the same time as Zero is out and about, it should clear fast. Until then, I should just lay low and hang out with my friends…' _Lelouch sat up in his seat a bit more, "Uh, hey Shirley would you like to go to a movie tonight? I'm looking for some fun."

"What. Me? Of course, I'd love that!" Shirley held herself back from jumping on the boy right then and there.

"Cool, I'll pick you up around 6." Lelouch smiled and leaned over onto his desk with his eyes twinkling at the redhead girl.

"Lelouch since you're going out on a date with Shirley does that mean you're bisexual?" Rivalz teased.

"What? Rivalz I have no sexual interest in men." Lelouch glared at him.

"Then Suzaku was just a fling for you?" Rivalz winked, "Come on Lelouch, you know you love boys."

"Rivalz shut up! If you say one more thing I'll break your nose."

Rivalz laughed, "Yeah sure, you couldn't kill a fly you're so weak." Lelouch hauled off and slapped the blue haired boy and glared at him angrily. Rivalz grabbed his face and pouted.

"Oh Lulu you're so fresh lately." Milly joked.

Lelouch ignored her comment and went back to looking through his books.

Later that night, Lelouch dressed himself in a nice outfit before going to meet Shirley. The boy had no real sexual interest in the girl, but she was pretty cute. Lelouch smiled at Shirley as she blushed seeing him.

"What movie would you care to see Shirley?" Lelouch placed his arm around her mid/lower back and walked her to the movies.

"I'm not sure what's playing but I'll see what you would like to see." Shirley felt the warmth of Lelouch close to him and blushed once more.

Lelouch got a little friendlier with Shirley and placed his arm lower and grasped the girl's hip as they walked, "Shirley, I'd enjoy taking you to dinner before a movie. Would you mind?"

Shirley blushed, "I don't mind Lulu, I would like that a lot."

Lelouch took the girl to a high-class restaurant and surprisingly, despite every depressing thought he had about life and friends, he had a wonderful time. Though, not so shocking, the black haired boy had started cutting himself again, he was glad he wore a long sleeve jacket that night so Shirley would not see the wounds. The cuts weren't deep, but they were enough to relieve his pain. Lelouch had caused Suzaku grief, and Suzaku had caused Lelouch grief. What goes around comes around; karma is surly a bitch…

**Hey! Sorry this one was a little jumpy and a lot happened in it. It's not how I want the story to be at all. But oh well, it's leading up to what I want. This isn't the end!!! One more thing, I'm sure you all love LuluxSuza, but would anyone like to see a LuluxRolo? Hehe.**


	10. Make the pain stop

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

The days passed by, and with each growing hour, the young prince became even more distant from his friends at Ashford. The closer the boy got to his real family, the more he pushed his friends aside. Nunnally and Rolo were the only family and friends he needed anymore. The only ones he could trust. Nunnally was the sweetest girl Lelouch knew, and Rolo, he would never lie to Lelouch. It seemed as if Lelouch had truly found happiness. The Black Knights were no longer Lelouch's followers, they had of course found out his true identity and several of the Black Knights could no longer take him seriously anymore. Kallen was their new leader, along with C.C.

"Lelouch, you're very quiet today." Nunnally placed her hand over Lelouch's.

"Oh I'm sorry Nunnally; I think I'm just a little tired from all this school work I've had to do lately." Lelouch kissed the girl on the cheek making her smile.

Lelouch felt safe here, unlike he used to. His father had passed; heart attack, figures that something like that would happen before Lelouch got to the bastard. The war had begun to die down, and yet, Lelouch was still not routing for either side, only for himself and his close family.

"Nii-san, could I go spend the afternoon with Rivalz?" Rolo tugged at Lelouch's white button down shirt and smiled innocently.

"Of course you can Rolo." Lelouch gave the boy a hug and messed up his hair.

Rolo blushed and ran out of the mansion. It'd been two years, yet Rolo was still getting used to Lelouch being his 'older brother', "Rivalz," Rolo practically tackled his blue haired friend onto the ground. The older brother stood in the doorway and laughed at the two then went to spend some time with his sister. The girl sat upright in her wheelchair, virtually perfect posture; as a princess should have.

"Lelouch, may I ask what happened between you and Suzaku? If it's not too personal that is."

The prince frowned and his sister sensed it, "Nunnally, I won't lie to you, I've promised you that," Lelouch sat down next to the young girl and took her hand, "Nunnally; Suzaku got me into trouble for things that I probably shouldn't have gotten into trouble for, but we both have different opinions on what happened-"

Lelouch was cut short, "No, I mean why did he turn you in for being, you know who? Are you really him Lelouch? Big brother; are you really Zero?"

Lelouch took his hand away from Nunnally and quietly whispered, "Yes… But Nunnally, you must understand… All of my intentions were for your wellbeing…" Lelouch's voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes, "But I've been done with Zero for a year now, he no longer exists. He's just a memory of this God forsaken world."

"I understand…" Nunnally smiled; glad to know that Lelouch would truly never lie to her, "…So neither you nor Suzaku have the heart to forgive each other for the mistakes you've made over the past three years? Lelouch, I'm sure the both of you are equally sorry for everything, why can't you just forgive?"

Lelouch sat in silence, thinking over his sister's words, 'Why can't you just forgive?' Lelouch can't forgive Suzaku. Suzaku shot him, arrested him, gave him to his father, and erased his memory of Nunnally and everything known to him. Worse of all, he was a lover that betrayed him… Yet the love they had was real; maybe it was just a case of pride? Obviously both were very proud of who they were and what they stood for. Lelouch was just stubborn, and Suzaku was an impatient fool that didn't have the time or tolerance for Lelouch's stubbornness. It was just a bad combination for the two.

"Lelouch," Nunnally questioned his silence.

"Sorry, I was thinking. I guess; we don't have the heart." Lelouch placed a kiss on his sister's forehead before proceeding outside to watch the sunset.

--

"Mm, Suzaku," Lloyd nearly sang the worlds that were flowing out of his mouth, "Is it true you were lovers with the alleged Zero?"

"W-what, Lloyd that's such a personal question and what makes you think of that anyways?" Suzaku blushed out of frustration and remembrance of his sexual encounters with Lelouch.

Lloyd flipped on the television only to show Lelouch standing with his two younger siblings and one older, "Hmm? He seems to be happy there now that he knows that he can no longer be used as a political tool by his deceased father." Lloyd shoved his hands into his lab coats pockets.

"Uh-huh…" Suzaku gazed at the T.V. ignoring Lloyd; it'd been a year since he'd last seen Lelouch. He didn't seem any taller, or older, but he was defiantly still gorgeous, "Lloyd, I'd like it if I could go visit Lelouch…"

"Well you are off duty until there's another attack so I suppose you…" by that time Suzaku had already left and the door slammed shut, "Oh in the middle of a sentence Suzaku?" Lloyd pouted and threw his arms up into the air.

Suzaku lay down on his bed and played with the pale blue sheets that covered him, _'If I go to see him, what do I say? Do I tell him I forgive him for his actions? Or should I just simply say I want you back into my life, I can't live without you, you are my, everything.' _Suzaku sighed and rolled onto his side, looking at the full moon outside of his window, _'What if he's still mad at me…' _Suzaku's eyes started to feel heavy and sting with sleep, but all he wanted to do was think about his prince.

Suzaku shot out of bed and looked at the clock beside him, 10:16 am. The day was bright and not welcoming, he was about to see the man he hated the most in this world; his ex lover. As Suzaku dressed, he thought of more possible things that could happen by going to see Lelouch. The boy could jump on him and kiss him, he could shove him away, he could punch him in the eye, could even have him arrested for assault. No, not assault but it sounded like a good possibility.

A tan hand reached up and pressed the doorbell to the large mansion. A servant answered the door allowing Suzaku in. The place was huge and beautiful; a sun porch could be seen from where Suzaku was standing in the doorway it looked as if it would be comfortable to spend time in. Footsteps tapped along the marble floors and stopped a near twenty feet from the green eyed boy.

Piercing violet eyes shot at Suzaku from across the room, "What are _you_ doing here?" The tone was unpleasant, almost hurtful.

"I've come to talk to you, Lelouch." Suzaku replied in a soft and caring tone.

"Concerning what? Suzaku I'm very busy and don't have time to talk to you about nonsense."

"It's not nonsense! I just… I um; could we go somewhere more private?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow before offhandedly walking up a spiral staircase, leading the light haired boy behind. The slender prince stopped at a door unlocking it and revealing his bedroom. As they entered the room, Lelouch closed the door relocking it.

"What is so important that we needed to talk in private?"

"Lulu; I'm sorry, I love you. I hope you understand where I was coming from, when I said that I couldn't trust you until I knew you were no longer a threat to me, or anyone around us. You don't have to forgive me for what I did, but it's been over a year now and I've come to realize that I can't live without you. You're a torture to me. You're beautiful and terrifying; a nightmare which haunts me every waking moment of the day."

The tension in the room was unbearable. Until Lelouch spoke, "I like it…"

"Like what?"

"When you call me Lulu…I like it when you call me Lulu…" Lelouch looked at the floor as if he had nothing more to say to Suzaku's speech than the fact that he called him Lulu.

"I-is that it? Is that all you have to say to me Lelouch?"

"No. Suzaku, I love you. But, I can't be with you. I'm happy here, you make me happy as well, and you're my first and only true friend. But right now, I have to say no to any request from you that involves intimacy."

Tears rolled down Suzaku's face as Lelouch directed him to the door with no more words to say to the apologetic boy.

--

As the day dragged on, Lelouch spent most of his time outside on the sun porch avoiding any high amounts of company.

"What are you so depressed about Lelouch? Is it something to do with Suzaku, again?" C.C. stepped onto the porch.

"No it's not, and even if it was, it wouldn't concern you. Anyways, what are you doing here? You know I can't be seen talking to you." Lelouch folded his arms and glared at the witch.

"Oh I was just checking in on you."

Lelouch fell silent before speaking, "C.C; you have the power to give me geass; but do you have the power to take it away?"

"Lelouch, what are you asking?"

"C.C; I'd like it if my geass could be taken away…"

"Would you also like to forget that you were Zero?" The girl knelt down in front of him and placed her hand on his.

"I'm…not sure." Lelouch frowned.

"Lelouch; you will forget that you were Zero; you will have vague memories of everything that has happened over the past three years; Rolo will once again be your real younger brother, but Suzaku will not forget you being Zero."

"Ok…just make the pain stop…"

"Nii-san," Rolo walked into the room and looked at C.C. slightly stunned.

"I'm sorry Rolo…" At that instant, Lelouch gasped as every memory and emotional pain disappeared from his mind. The world around Lelouch started to spin as he passed out into darkness.

"Lelouch…" Rolo knelt beside his brother who lay on the floor, unconscious.

**Oh sorry this chapter sucks… ******** I feel like I'm totally drawing a blank with this writing… I'm not fond of where I'm going with this…Opinions please? I need to improve on things.**


	11. Nothing left for me here

***I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters!!!!**

'_He's been asleep for a while now…Why did he want his memories to be forgotten?' _Rolo sat beside his brother's bed, holding onto his hand…waiting…for anything.

"Nnn-g…" Lelouch rolled over opening his eyes slightly, "R-Rolo, what happened?"

"Brother," Rolo nearly shouted, "You um, you fell while horseback riding…"

"Oh…I don't remember…" Lelouch sat up and looked around.

Rolo looked to the floor feeling guilty for lying to his brother, "The doctor said you might not remember some things for a while, if at all…But at least you remember me right?!" Rolo smiled.

"Yeah, I'm glad I remember you, I remember everything, just, I feel as if there's a big part of my life missing…" Lelouch arose from the bed and sighed.

"It is fine brother, you don't have to remember."

"Rolo, I-I think I'd like some time alone right now if that's fine. I'd also care to take a shower and call Shirley."

"Yes brother." Rolo left the room.

Lelouch walked to the master bath and slowly undressed himself down to his small black panties. Steam from the shower filled the bathroom quickly, alerting Lelouch that the water was hot enough. Lelouch slid off his panties and stepped into the hot stream of water that tinted his skin pink from its high temperature. The boy glanced down, admiring his feet that were standing in a pool of water that was trying to rush down the drain.

'_Hmm, my feet are small…' _Lelouch giggled a bit to himself as he turned off the shower and dried himself off.

"Brother! Shirley's here!" Rolo yelled up the stairs.

"Thank you Rolo, I'll be down in a minute." Lelouch ran a comb through his hair after getting dressed into jeans in a black t-shirt, and then preceded downstairs, "Good morning, Shirley. I was planning on calling you but you beat me to everything." The boy smiled.

"You were, why?" A blush appeared across the girls face.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk around the park, if not that's alright."

"W-we can go its fine with me!" Shirley perked up and smiled big.

---

Lelouch walked along side the orange haired girl in a local park. They were silent for a while, listening to the birds within the trees and watching the cherry blossoms fall softly onto the ground.

"You know Lulu, it's strange now; hanging out with you I mean."

"Why's that Shirley?" Lelouch found a bench to sit on.

"Well, first of all, you're a prince; second, we're being followed at a distance by security…" The girl sat beside him.

"I'm no diverse from when we met in school Shirley; I'm the same old Lelouch. My security is only here because my older brother wishes they follow me, at least they aren't at school with me." Lelouch smiled and crossed his legs as he picked up a fallen cherry blossom.

Shirley smiled as Lelouch placed the blossom in her hair, "I guess you're right Lulu." The girl paused for a moment, "So, have you talked to Suzaku lately?"

"Hmm, no, why do you ask?"

"He seems very depressed. Why don't you just forgive him for his mistakes?"

"Could we talk about something else?"

"Yes, sorry Lulu."

There was an uneasy silence between the two friends as they sat together on the wooden bench of the park, that was lined with cobblestone walkways.

"Shirley, could I tell you something that I'm not proud of?" Lelouch placed his hand over hers in attempt to gain comfort.

Shirley grasped his hand tightly wanting to never let go, "Of course Lulu, anything, I'm here to listen!"

The prince looked to the ground as he grasped her hand even tighter wondering how to say what he was thinking, "Shirley, I think I've lost my memories from a fall..."

The girl with orange hair looked over Lelouch noticing that there was not one scrape nor scratch upon his head, "Lulu are you sure? You don't look as if you've fallen. Maybe you just have some short term memory loss, you still remember everyone and everything correct?"

"I'm sure Shirley, everything is like a blur. I don't remember much from the past few years, I remember all of my friends and Rolo and even Nunnally, but I don't remember ever hanging out with Rolo or how he's my younger brother...I also don't remember any events that I've had outside of the school and home..." The prince frowned and kicked at a pebble on the ground feeling embarrassed about his current situation and soft attitude.

"Who told you that you fell, and how did you fall?" Shirley acted like she was pondering what Lelouch had said, even if it did confuse her a little as how he could remember so much, but be missing so much.

Lelouch sighed and arose from his seat, still grasping onto the girls hand and placing his other hand into his pocket, "Rolo told me that I had fallen off of a horse, I believe him, it's understandable, from what I remember I ride horses a lot." Lelouch smiled a bit as he guided Shirley to a fountain.

"I'm sorry Lulu, I really don't know what to say about this. I wish I could help." Shirley placed her hand into the water and swirled around a cherry blossom. Their reflections in the water along with those of the trees rippled and pulled apart into lines. "Lulu, would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow in question and shook his head, "Ask away."

"There's a rumor going around the school, that you aren't going to be around anymore, that you are moving away before graduation. Is it true?"

The raven prince frowned as he noticed the slight tears forming in Shirley's eyes after his head nodded automatically to a yes.

"I'm going to miss you Lelouch, and I know Suzaku will as well."

"I'm going to miss you too Shirley." Lelouch sighed to himself, _'I already miss Suzaku...'_

The prince was planning to move to France, a place no one, not even Suzaku would think to look. Only a few select people including Rolo and Nunnally, would know his address. There, he could live alone, no one to bother him, work would come easy for a young attractive boy, especially in France. No, not just France, an apartment, rather condo with a flat, that overlooked the Eiffel Tower in Paris. _'Perfect...' _Lelouch thought as he packed the last of his things into boxes.

"Master Lelouch, are you sure you wish to move to Paris? A prince should not reside in a place without his own empire." Prince Schnitzel placed his hand on the younger boys shoulder to try and prevent him from leaving the royal family behind.

"Schnitzel, I need the leave the horrid memories that I still have left of this place behind, the hate I've suffered at school because of my past affairs, the pain Suzaku has put me through and many other things. Yes I love all of, well, almost all of my friends here but I need to move on with my life. Now if you'll please, remove your hand from my shoulder..." Schnitzel agreed and said farewell to the young prince, as did his two younger siblings.

- - -

_'Lelouch has been gone for a year, I at least expected him to write me...I know that with what I've done to him, most people would expect me to not care about the boy so much anymore, but I love him so... Yes it's been two years since it's happened and I should just get over it, but I love him...I keep expecting him to show up around in town, but I haven't seen or heard from, and or about him. It's like, hes disappeared off of the face of the earth...'_

- - -

**This chapter jumped around a bit, sorry. I just wanted to END THE STORY!!!!! Yes this is the end of Sleepless Beauty. Bit of a cliffhanger no? Lelouch looses his memories then moves away without leaving a trace of where he went to? Well anyone who is reading what I'm typing down here is smart and going to be in touch I assume because there WILL be a sequel to this story. I didn't want to continue in Sleepless Beauty because then it would just drag on more than it already is. So here, _'Lelouch is living in Paris France as a model under the name of Lulu-Bell. Lulu-Bell is a well known model across the world. Never once did Suzaku think that this popular model named 'Lulu-Bell' would be his ex-lover, Lelouch Vi Britannia. As Suzaku goes on the search for the famous model, he finds that Lelouch has turned into a complete jerk, more so than he was in the past. But is Lelouch only masking __his real feelings for what he still feels is love between him and Suzaku Kururugi? Suzaku shows Lelouch that he doesn't have to be caught up in money, caviar, and expencive parties all the time. What happens when Suzaku becomes jealous of Lelouch's modeling life and feel's that he's being a little too exposed?' _OMGOSH I hope you will read it O____O'**


End file.
